


I left you a key

by Emyrldlady



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: There are these handcuffs...





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to AmazonX for the beta

 

“What are you still doing here?” Phil asked, confused as he saw Clint lying on his bed exactly where he’d left him nearly ten hours ago.

Clint rattled the handcuffs that had him attached to the bed and glared. “You left me here.”

Phil smiled. “They’re handcuffs. The Amazing Hawkeye, Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent can’t get out of a pair of handcuffs? I’m ashamed to call you my boyfriend.”

Clint glared again and gritted through his teeth. “These are not your standard issue handcuffs.” His eyes shifted to the other nightstand, the one on Phil’s side of the bed where his ‘real’ handcuffs were sticking out of the drawer. “These are the ones that freakin’ sorcerer Strange gave you because he’s got some sort of magical, demented crush on you.”

Phil’s grin widened as he went to Clint’s side, taking his reddened wrist with the charmed cuffs in his hand gently. “I wanted to tease you when you woke up. You were dead to the world this morning.”

Clint huffed. “I know, I read your note. _’I should keep you like this all the time.’_ And trust me, I was all for it, until I couldn’t get out of them.”

“Damn, I’m sorry Clint. I really thought you’d… wait, Strange has a crush on me?”

“THAT’S what you’re focused on?”

“Well, it just seems. Well, he’s so exotic…”

“You are NOT daydreaming about that fucking magical loon right now! Get these fucking things off of me! NOW!” Clint yelled.

  
Phil flinched as Clint’s normally calm gravely tone screeched. “Sorry, and no I’m not dreaming about Strange, especially when I have you.” Phil’s soft smile reached his eyes and turned heated as they traveled down Clint’s body, still naked under the sheet, just like he’d left him that morning.

“No. Don’t even think about it. I’ve been stuck in this bed since last night. I’ve got to pee and you givin’ me that look isn’t going to help. Now get the key and get these cuffs off of me.” Clint rattled the cuffs for emphasis.

“But I already gave you the key.” Phil smiled.

Clint gritted again as he spoke. “You did not leave me a key. I have checked both drawers and the bedsheets and as far as I could reach under the bed. There is no key.”

“Read the note again.”

Clint’s brow furrowed. “There was no clue in the note as to where you hid the key."

“They’re magical handcuffs. Read the note, all of it. Out loud this time.” Phil had reached over Clint for the note he’d left by the bed and handed it to his boyfriend.

Clint eyed the note suspiciously, but took it anyway. “ _I should keep you like this all the time.”_

“Read the end.” Phil said.

_“I love you.”_

As soon as Clint said it, the cuffs opened. “Well fuck me,” Clint said.

Phil grinned. “I thought you had to pee first.”


End file.
